Fantendo Emblem
If you would like to be in it, then go here and leave a comment Fantendo Emblem is an upcoming strategy RPG game developed by . It is a crossover between Fire Emblem series and Fantendo series. It will be for the Wii U. Story Prologue: Powerless In the year 740, there is a land called Fantendo, there is great peace and harmony between the many countries, each with an alliance of leaders. There is the land of Amind, a group of many helpful people who support the other countries. Then there is the country of Ysosp, with multiple assassins to eliminate evil and keep the harmony like that. There's the newly founded country of Seru, with many inhabitants who moved to the island. There is then the land of Nobo, which is avoided by all except officials due to the many criminals. Finally, there is the land of Lortls, a very dangerous place with many guards that try and keep order. However, the two lands of Nobo and Lortls have made their own alliance, and have betrayed the countries, and have went straight to Seru as it's the weakest. 2 Player Units, 3 Enemy Units Suddenly, you wake up and you have just recovered from an illness but have temporary amnesia, and it is unknown how long it will last. You are explained who you are (With a fun questionare *sarcasm*, and you must be asked your name and to be convienent it will be Roy in the rest of the article), being the son/daughter of the Marquess Sercuri. Suddenly, a wall in the castle is blasted down. Many knights scatter into different groups to protect the castle. You are taken by a soldier named Pinti to be escorted out a secure area of the castle. However, you get pursuited by enemy soldiers, and you must escape their grasp. Chapter 1: Refuge Roy escaped the traitors with the help of Pinti, but he must move quickly to safer land. And Pinti's clumsiness doesn't help all that much, because it's delaying them even more. If that's not enough, the forest they are in is very foggy, and they must be careful because they would get lost if they mess up. However, the duo probably should get lost, as in literally. 2 Player Units, 7 Enemy Units (1 Recruitable), 1 Other Unit (1R). Fog of War. The two go through the large forest into a clearing near the middle. They decide to set up camp there, and suddenly a swordsman runs to the clearing being chased by bandits. The fog started to come in, which caused a Fog of War. A Fog of War chapter is a chapter where you can only see spaces nearby each unit, around 3 spaces around each. However, for Theives and Rogues, plus their promotions, they can see up to 6 spaces. All other spaces are covered in fog, while you can see what terrain it is, you cannot see enemies. Roy goes to the swordsman, who reveals himself as Jay, from Sercuri. Pinti finds his friend from Srowari, Johnny. The group then continues to battle the bandits. Chapter 2: Storm After a triumphant victory, Roy and Pinti, along with new friends Jay and Johnny, escape the forest. However, in the land of Dekplanpic, a storm has coming, and due to this, Roy and co stayed behind. A small group of the soldiers that attacked Sercuri, however, managed to catch up... 4 Player Units, 13 Enemy Units, 2 Other Units (2R). Rain. The group must fight in a rainstorm, and the mage Nathan and the fighter Bombell are found, who join the group. A rainstorm is a chapter type where each unit has reduced speed for sometime due to the rain, with mounted units having the most reduction. They continue the fight. Items Weapons Characters Player Class: Lord Desc: The Son/Daughter of the Marquess of Sercuri. Kind, but tempered. Joins in Prologue: Powerless (From start) Jay Class: Myrmidon Desc: A shy but energetic swordsman from Sercuri Joins in Chapter 1: Refuge (Other, talk to Player) Death Quote: "Ugh... my ignorance... I'm... I'm sorr-". Affinity: Dark. Pinti Class: Soldier Desc: A clumsy knight recruit in the army of Dillorb. Joins in Prologue: Powerless (Start) Death Quote: "I tried... and I failed". Affinity: Thunder. Johnny Class: Theif Desc: A snarky theif from Srowari Joins in Chapter 1: Refuge (Enemy, talk to Pinti or Player) Death Quote: "Me? Lose? Aww man!" ''Affinity: Water. Nathan Class: Mage Desc: A shy and smart mage from Locia. Joins in Chapter 2: Storm (Talk to Bombell or Pinti) Death Quote: ''"This... is... my... destiny..." Yonenbooe Class: Mage Desc: A mercenary mage from Tosygu. Stubborn and sarcastic. Joins in Chapter 9: (Name TBA) Death Quote: "Weach... Aw... I tried... everything..." Bombell Class: Fighter Desc: A friendly and confident warrior from Misido. Joins in Chapter 2: Storm (Other, talk to Nathan or Johnny) Death Quote: "Aeeeeek... I-I lose?... U-Unbelievable...." Volt Class: Rogue Desc: A naive, however optimistic theif from Padeblo. Joins in Chapter 5: (Name TBA) Death Quote: "I fought well... and that's what matters." Osaka Class: Rogue Desc: A young mage from Hearfil. Wants to be kind, but usually ends up being mean or annoying. Joins in Chapter 16: (Name TBA) Death Quote: "I guess that's it for me... Take care..." Category:Zodiac Productions Category:Strategy Games Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Wii U Games Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Fan Games